The present invention relates to a vehicle seat for children, and more particularly, to such a seat which is inflatable and deflatable.
Child vehicle seats are well known in the art and are designed to accommodate and protect a child sitting in a vehicle. The seat is disposed parallel to the motion of the vehicle--that is, it is mounted on the car seat extending along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Preferably, a child seat (as opposed to an infant seat) is configured so that the child faces forwardly toward the front end of the vehicle.
Conventional child vehicle seats are formed of cushioning or padded material, either with or without a rigid frame for supporting the same. Such a seat represents a compromise between the high level of protection desirably afforded to the child in the event of an accident, and the high level of comfort desirably provided for the child during normal use of the seat (that is, when no accident is imminent). Such a seat fails to provide the child with the highest level of protection possible in the event of an accident because the structure necessary to provide the highest level of protection would be uncomfortable for the child during normal use of the seat.
Another problem with the conventional child vehicle seats is that they are bulky and heavy and thus difficult to store where storage space is at a premium. Thus, while parents may provide their vehicle with a child vehicle seat, when the child is taken for rides in the vehicles of those who do not have a child vehicle seat, the child is deprived of the extra protection afforded by a child vehicle seat. For example, grandparents who only see the child occasionally will probably not have such a seat in their vehicle as a routine matter and may not have room for storage of such a device within their home.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide in one embodiment a child vehicle seat device which, under normal driving conditions, provides a maximum level of comfort to the child within, yet, in the event of an accident, affords a maximum level of protection for the child within, regardless of its comfort, during the instant of the accident.
Another object is to provide such a device which in one embodiment is easily and compactly stored when not in use.
A further object is to provide such a device which is economical to manufacture and easy to maintain.
A still further object is to provide such a device which in one embodiment is light in weight.